totaldramaseriesreturnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy
Amy was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Returns, as a member of the Killer Bass. She later returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action Take 2 on the Screaming Gaffers, and was a cast mate in Total Drama Around the World representing Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of Camp Wawanakwa and had a cameo appearance in Fly Up High in the Sky. She returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars 2, being placed on the Villainous Vultures. Personality Amy was Total Drama's first villain. Famously manipulative, Amy knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Total Drama Returns: The Special, when a tearful Amy tells Cameron that she doesn't like "being mean all the time" and it's not fun "being the one everyone hates". In Hawaiian Punch, she shows kindness however, when she votes for Cameron to win. Total Drama Returns Much to her dismay, Amy learns that she will be spending her summer in a rundown camp and attempts to leave the competition only to find out she couldn't due to the fine print of her contract. Amy is placed on the Killer Bass and immediately gets in a conflict with most of her team mates, mainly Scarlett and Trent. Amy refuses to jump off the cliff in An Explosive Welcome - Part 2, not wanting to ruin her hair. This leads to an argument between her and Scarlett which culminates in the latter throwing her off the cliff. Amy vows to get revenge on Scarlett, but during the final moments of the challenge, she insincerely apologies to her. When Sugar questions her motives, Amy simply reveals that her intentions were to keep Scarlett's guard down, emphasizing the importance "keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer". In order to secure her victory, Amy convinces Sugar and Chantel DuBois to form an alliance with her in Where There's A Will There's A Scarlett, under the promise that she will bring them to the final three with her. In reality, she is simply using their naivety in order to further her own goals. During the challenge, Don accidentally drops his phone, which Amy steals. With Sugar and Chantel's help, Amy easily takes up leadership over the Bass, despite being disliked by many. In addition, the two are required to follow all her orders, including doing her chores. Amy, however, has a problem controlling Sugar's growing attraction to Leonard, and repeatedly scolds her whenever she sees them together. When Sugar leaves with Leonard for a date during Smolder Boulders, Amy angrily throws a kayak onto Leonard to keep them apart. Heather's most noted enemy on the island other than Scarlett would be the Normal Girl, Sharon. The two had long, complicated rivalry that intensified throughout the series. Sharon is the primary victim of Amy's tormenting, and though the conflict is usually verbal, with Amy calling Sharon "weird emo girl", they sometimes get physical. Though the two didn't have a good start on their first day, their rivalry begins in Total Dreamy Island. After telling Chantel to distract Sharon, Amy sneaks into the cabin and steals Sharon's diary. During the talent show, Amy would read out the contents of Sharon's diary to the entire world, including of her secret crush on Justin. Her actions disgusts everyone, including Blaineley and Wyatt Jenkins. After her team won, Amy celebrated with her team and telling Sharon she got lucky that her team didn't lose. Sharon would then get back at Amy by dumping Cameron's red ant farm in her bed during the night. In the next episode, Amy vows to eliminate Sharon the next time they lose until she is calm down by Justin. For the next few episodes, Amy suffers from misfortune during the challenges. In Crapture the Flag, she fails the second part of the challenge she participates in due to Chantel, which lands her in the infirmary. In Bear Basics, she is the among the last three members of her team left during the challenge but quits in order to escape from Leonard's disarming spell, only for Leonard to fall on her moments after she landed. In The Jimmyjanga Chase, Amy volunteers to drive the jet ski for the Gophers. Amy tries many attempts to shake Cameron off, but the latter manage to grab all the flags despite losing his skis. As they slowly approach the finish line, Amt\y tries one final attempt to make sure the Gophers didn't win. She attempts to cut the rope Cameron is holding onto, but a tree branch snags her jacket. Despite her anger, Cameron still fails to reach the finish line after being entranced by Amy's hair. When the teams are merged in Don't Mansion It, Amy attempts to pull Bowser, the female Screaming Gopher remaining, to join her alliance but her attempts are thwarted by Scarlett. Amy tries to act friendly towards Bowser throughout the episode, including sharing her make-up but ultimately, Bowser decides to side with Sharon and Scarlett. In Island Anonymous, Amy has trouble getting her key as it is located inside Chef's freezer, guarded by Chef Hatchet himself. Nevertheless, Amy manage to retrieve her key with Chantel's help. Later, Amy spots Scarlett and Trent sharing a kiss and consider this a start of an alliance. In order to break them up, she enlists Chantel's help to organize a situation where Scarlett would find Amy kissing Trent on the Dock of Shame after telling numerous lies to Trent about Scarlett. This incident breaks Scarlett's heart and Sharon would rally the others to vote off either Amy or Alex. Since Amy had invincibility, Alex is eliminated instead. Chantel continues to help Amy in many of the post-merge challenges and still believes that Amy is her friend. Amy however continues to use Chantel to ensure her own safety. In Finders Keepers, although Chantel is the one who discovers Wyatt Jenkins and Leonard's hiding place, Amy claims invincibility for herself and refuse to share with her. In Super Chantel 64, Amy is able to trick Chantel into building a fast bicycle for her and during the race, she instructs her to clear a path through the obstacle courses, allowing Amy to reach the finish line first with Chantel coming in second. However, since they are the only contestants to cross the finish line, Chantel is technically the last one to cross and is eliminated. Amy finally reveals she does not care for Chantel, never intending to keep her promise and was using her the entire time. This revelation causes Chantel to snap, giving Amy a hate speech including a string of expletives, along with a middle finger gesture. With Chantel's elimination, Amy has lost all her allies and struggles in all subsequent challenges. By ignoring Scarlett's advice in Just Cold Karted, she is easily captured by Chef while she is about to take a shower. In Tragic Magic, she had the hardest animal to capture, a bear, as oppose to the others who had to capture small animals. Noah offers to help her but she initially refuses. By the end of the challenge, not only does she fail to complete her challenge, she is shot by Courtney with a tranquilizer dart, putting her in a state of paralysis for the remainder of the episode. She is partnered with Leonard in Pray for the Prey, who is probably the only person left on the island who still treats her nicely but after insulting Sugar in front of him, Leonard snaps at her. Despite these disadvantages, Amy managed to survive to the final four due to others being eliminated as a result of poor performance in challenges, being too popular and accidentally being voted off by the eliminated campers and a parrot. In Hide and Sneak, she comes in second due to her being second last before invincibility. Watch, Run and Catch, Amy reluctantly teams up with Noah in order to defeat Scarlett and Leonard. Using deceptive tactics, such as pretending to be weak and helpless, Amy and Noah win invincibility and Scarlett is voted off. Unfortunately for Amy, her luck runs out in Trial of Death Into the Rain as Noah and Leonard team up in order to eliminate her by forcing her to compete in every challenge they throw at her. Amy endures them all, until she is faced with a challenge given by Chantel. At first, Amy believes that Chantel would not be smart enough to come up with a tough challenge, only for her to realize that she is required to get her head shaved off by Chef. Amy is torn between what to decide on as Chef inches closer with the razor blade, and kicks it out of Chef's hands before making a decision. Amy runs away and is the last to arrive. Since she does not actually accept the dare, Amy is then eliminated. Frustrated over her defeat, Amy leaves the island and threatens to sue the show. Amy chooses to support Leonard in the finale instead of Noah. Amy would go through great lengths to ensure Noah doesn't win though most of her attempts would end up backfiring, including the laxative-laced muffin that she gave to Noah before the challenge which Leonard ate. Amy's pride is lost when Scarlett takes matters into her own hands and locks Amy in the confessional after Leonard uses it and she remains there even after one of the finalist has reached the finish line. As the boys prepare to throw Chef into the lake after doing the same to Blaineley earlier, Amy and Noah had a friendly banter with each other which ended with Noah teasing Amy of her foul stench. Category:Total Drama Returns contestants Category:Total Drama Action Take 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Around the World contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Amazon Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Category:Total Drama All-Stars 2 contestants